


Workaholic

by xenonni



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenonni/pseuds/xenonni
Summary: Hibiki's trying so hard to do everything right, and nods off during a late night homework grind. Miku helps her into bed and takes care of her, because in the end that's all she really wants.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Workaholic

Miku looked up from her work to see Hibiki nodding off across the table. It was just the two of them, together in the room that they shared. While the hour was late, it was too early for Hibiki to be going to sleep just yet. They had both agreed to sit down and do homework together, though in  Miku’s case she was mostly just trying to make the best environment to encourage Hibiki in her own studies. In addition to everything that had been happening with recent Noise attacks, Hibiki was being particularly overwhelmed by a few large school assignments that were looming in the near future.  Miku was worried for her, especially so considering that  Miku herself was mostly done with her upcoming assignments and had the extra headspace to spend on Hibiki. There was just too much being asked of the girl, and to make matters worse Hibiki never seemed to be able to set something down when others were depending on her. All of those factors combined together to make this moment: Hibiki trying  desperately and failing to stay awake when she needed to be concentrating on her assignments.

“Hibiki... come on, we agreed we would stay up together until you got this one finished. You can’t be falling asleep yet,”  Miku said somewhat reproachfully. Though her heart wasn’t quite in it; while she wanted Hibiki to succeed in her classes, she would rather see her get some rest for once. The phone calls from  Genjuro and the rest never came at convenient times, and the unpredictable interruptions were the main reason Hibiki was doing so poorly in classes at the moment.  Miku nudged Hibiki under the table with her foot.

“Huh? No, no I’m not sleeping  Miku ... Just resting my eyes for a moment. I’m not done yet...” Hibiki mumbled as she shifted her arm underneath her head on the table. Though she was clearly trying to stay awake, there was no real fighting it once Hibiki got into this state.  Miku sighed as she gave it one more  try , knowing full well it was futile. She pushed at Hibiki a little more firmly, upsetting the balance of her slumped over the table. “ Miku ! Ah!” Hibiki jolted awake as she slid back away from the table onto the floor, her head bouncing on the soft carpet. 

“Oh! Hibiki, I’m sorry! Are you okay? I didn’t mean to shove so forcefully...”  Miku came around to the opposite side of the table where Hibiki was rubbing her head sleepily.

“Ah, it’s fine though, right? Everything’s fine. After all, I’m the one who asked you to help keep me awake,  eheh ” she said with a sheepish grin.

“Your head’s okay though? I really didn’t mean to, but at least maybe this will wake you up a bit...”  Miku tried to smile herself, but found it a little hard considering all she wanted was to let Hibiki sleep. “Come on, let’s give it another twenty minutes and then we can call it for the night.”

Hibiki stretched as she sat up, looking over at the clock. “No way,  Miku , I have way too much to get done in twenty. We’ll need to be at it for another 45, at least,” Hibiki despaired. She turned glumly away from the clock back to her assignment where her pencil had trailed off as she fell asleep, leaving a long graphite squiggle that wandered off the page. She blinked at it sleepily for a moment before a sharp intake of breath as she slapped her cheeks twice to wake herself up. “Okay! I’ve got this. I really mean it  Miku , if I start falling asleep again just wake me up. I need to finish this.”

Miku looked skeptically at her from where she was hovering just behind Hibiki. “If you say so, but really, don’t be afraid to take a rest when you need it,” she said as she returned to her side of the table. As she sat down to get back to her assignment, she noted that there really wasn’t much more for her to do. This particular project wasn’t due for another two weeks, and most everything before then she had already done or was waiting on other group members to get back to her on. All she really had that was pressing at the moment was taking care of Hibiki. Which, technically, meant keeping her awake against her body’s will as she forced herself through the upcoming assignment.  Unfortunately , that didn’t sit well with her at all.

Seven minutes later, Hibiki was beginning to nod off again. She took notice and sipped from a cup of juice she had next to her, then deliberately replaced it slightly farther away when she almost fumbled setting it down.  Miku did her best to be covert about expressing her concern, knowing that if Hibiki knew how worried she was that there would be slim chance of Hibiki being able to focus. 

Another six minutes, and Hibiki was fast asleep, slumped once again over the assignment. Miku gave her a nudge, very gently this time, and received no response from Hibiki’s exhausted form. She sighed as she looked over at the clock, and decided that enough was enough. She got up from the desk and tidied up her work, putting books away in preparation for tomorrow. She stepped around to Hibiki’s side and took the juice away, along with the notebooks Hibiki wasn’t collapsed on top of. Once the rest of it had been tidied up she knelt down besides Hibiki, gently rubbing her back as she eased the last of the sheets of homework from underneath her arm. It came away easily, as Hibiki shifted her weight almost instinctually into Miku’s chest in response to the touch. 

“ Mmm .. Miku, I’m still working...” She mumbled.

“Yes, yes, I know. I know you’re still working hard,”  Miku whispered. Hibiki nodded sleepily, and  Miku could help but feel a pang in her heart at how hard Hibiki was trying in spite of it all. She felt a twinge of guilt too at not waking Hibiki up even though she’d been asked to, but that quickly melted away when she thought of Hibiki resting peacefully in bed with her rather than torturing herself with these assignments.  Miku gently shifted Hibiki’s weight back onto the desk now that the assignments were clear, shuffling them together quietly and stowing them away. 

Miku stood there for a moment, watching Hibiki dozing on the table, savoring the moment of her beloved finally getting some rest. The thought of snuggling up together with her was a compelling image, however, and she quickly decided to help move  Hibiki into the bed. 

“ Miku ... Really, I’m fine. Just... taking a break, like you said to...” Hibiki mumbled, her weight being supported by  Miku as  Miku dragged her over towards the bunk bed they shared.

“Yes, yes, I know. I got it. You’re such a hard worker, you know that?”  Miku said, her attention mostly on keeping Hibiki from toppling them over.  Miku gently lowered Hibiki onto the bottom bunk, propping her up against the ladder. Hibiki had been insistent that they get to working right away when they got home, so they hadn’t fully changed out of their uniforms quite yet. Seeing that Hibiki was reasonably stable for the moment,  Miku carefully stepped away and changed into her pajamas. She brought Hibiki’s own PJ’s over and helped ease her out of her clothes and into the soft night clothes.

“ Miku , you can’t... I’m still working,” Hibiki giggled sleepily. “If you start undressing me now, I won’t want to do anything but you...” 

Miku blushed a bit. “Idiot,” she mumbled under her breath. “It’s bedtime, you know? You should be sleeping. You should have been in bed hours ago, honestly.” 

As  Miku pulled Hibiki the rest of the way through her night shirt, Hibiki sighed and stretched out, leaning to fall towards the bed.  Miku caught her and was suddenly pushing against Hibiki’s full weight.  “Not down here, not quite yet. Up we go, come on,” she said, pulling Hibiki to her feet for what she vowed was the last time tonight. After some careful prodding she got Hibiki to climb up the ladder, where Hibiki promptly collapsed into the blankets and stuffed animals that the two of them shared.  Miku came up herself right after and had to roll Hibiki to the side to get enough of the blankets free. She draped them over the two of them and reached over the edge of the top bunk to turn out the light. As she pulled back, she looked over to Hibiki who was lying somewhat haphazardly on her back, and breathing slow and evenly. 

“Goodnight, Hibiki.”  Miku whispered. She found Hibiki’s hand underneath the covers and interlaced their fingers, holding Hibiki in a warm grasp. Hibiki’s own sleepy fingers contracted a moment later, and a small sleepy smile spread on Hibiki’s face.

“Goodnight Miku... Thank you,  Miku ... I love you so much,  Miku .” Hibiki mumbled in her sleep.  Miku wriggled herself closer, pulling Hibiki into her embrace. 

“Of course. I love you too, Hibiki.”  Miku closed her eyes to sleep, happy that she was in the one place she’d always feel at home.

Despite that, sleep was slow to come. Perhaps it was that the hour wasn’t terribly late. Perhaps she hadn’t eaten soon enough before bed and was feeling slightly peckish. Perhaps it was Hibiki’s hair tickling Miku's nose due to how closely she was holding her. Hibiki’s slow, deep breathing helped take the edge off of whatever it was though. Hearing her finally get some rest let Miku give herself permission to wind down herself, to let go of a knot of stress that had been sitting in her mind over the past few weeks. There really was too much on Hibiki’s plate, she thought, and it’s no help that she’s trying so hard to do it all without asking for help. _Really,_ Miku thought to herself, _I know I can’t fight noise like she does, and I know I can’t help patch things up between her mom and her dad, but at least let me do this. At least let me do this for you,_ as she held Hibiki a little tighter.

Hibiki groaned slightly, and Miku quickly reversed her full body grip. _Oh shoot. I didn’t mean to wake her up..._ Miku thought regretfully.

“ Miku ... I’m sorry,” Hibiki muttered. 

_ Huh? Sorry for what?  _ Miku wondered. “It’s okay,” she whispered into Hibiki’s ear. Whatever it was.

“I couldn’t... stay awake with you. I’m... I’m not doing  very well am I?” She said sleepily, though with slightly more lucidity. “I’m not strong like you  Miku , I’m not... I can’t even do something like... like this, something like love you right... I can’t take care of you like you do me,  Miku .” The words left her lips veiled in the stupor of sleep, but there was a certain edge and anxiety to them that belied Hibiki was more awake than she wanted to be.

“It’s okay Hibiki, it really is. All I want is to love you, and as long as you let me do  that I’ll be alright. I’ll be happy, I promise.”  Miku said sweetly to her.

“But I... I want to take care of you too,  Miku . I want to hold you like you hold me... and, and help you with... your homework, and... and change your clothes, and brush your hair...  Mikuuu ” Hibiki whined softly, turning towards  Miku as she did.

_ Oh Hibiki... you really are an idiot.  _ Miku thought to herself. She pulled Hibiki closer, snaking her arm beneath her neck and pulling her in for a soft, sweet kiss. “Mm!” Hibiki said, stiffening for an instant but quickly melting into  Miku’s arms.  Miku pulled away, running her hand through Hibiki’s hair.

“Really, that’s all I want Hibiki. All I want is you.  So let me love you.” Seeing Hibiki about to raise another protest  Miku silenced her with another kiss, feeling the tension melt away from Hibiki once more.

“And if you’re still worried about it, you can always pay me back later,”  Miku said, playfully squeezing Hibiki’s rear. Hibiki smiled, reaching around to do the same, but  Miku gently pushed her arm away. “Later. Now it’s time for you to get some sleep.”  Miku gently kissed Hibiki on the forehead and snuggled Hibiki under the covers.

“ Miku ...” Hibiki said after a moment.

“I love you. So much. Thank you. My sunshine...” Hibiki mumbled, finally drifting off to sleep.

_ Always. I’ll always be here for you Hibiki.  _ Miku thought.

“I love you too. Goodnight.


End file.
